


Pitfalls of Reviews

by scaredykitty



Category: Youtuber RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: Luke meets up with Dom, gets too drunk, has to do another review with Calluna at the end. Very short.





	Pitfalls of Reviews

“Bestest Friend! Such a pleasure seeing you here, such a surprise!” Dom said, attempting to go into an exuberant hug that was quickly rebuffed with a slightly more forceful than necessary push.

“I agreed to get a drink with you, not to get...glomped by you,” Luke said eyes squinting in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could stand the loudness of the conventions, the insanity of crossovers, the absolute wash of people.

It was the constant flickering of Dom out of the corner of his eye that had had him on edge since he got here. Dom, grinning at him. Dom staring around corners at him. Dom and Calluna just...existing.

Dom had finally managed to actually ask him what he wanted, which was just a drink with Luke. That was all. No crossovers, no weird shocking anklets, no hugging. Well, no hugging was apparently already out the window, and he probably should have gone with it.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Luke said, mumbling an order to the waitress as she appeared before she disappeared into crowd.

“Did you know there's a lot of musicals, and some of them have music in them? I mean, some are based on books? That were made into musicals?” Dom prattled on before grabbing Luke and his drink from the waitress, putting both on the table. Luke squinted at Dom suspiciously before taking a swig, sighing at the wonderfully high alcoholic content.

“Yes Dom, I am aware that musicals contain music.”

Dom flapped a hand at him. “You know what I meant! Do you want to watch one? It doesn't even have to be a review! Don't throw the glass at me, they'll throw us out!” Dom squawked, ducking as Luke took a swing at him, glass in hand. Dom grabbed the bottle, placing it next to the empty ones.

“Why in God's name would I want to watch anything with you, let alone alone? This is more than enough of you, even diluted with a thousand people, some almost as crazy as you!” Luke said, frowning thoughtfully at how many more empty glasses there were than he remembered drinking. “You had a cosplayer of you. How was that a thing? It was just a woman dressed up nicely.”

“You think I look nice? Why thank you!” Dom said, beaming at Luke infuriatingly. For a brief second Luke thought he saw Dom's carbon copy wizard next to him before shaking his head. It had been a long day of trying to avoid Dom.

“I'm going to get back to my room before I...do something to you. Shit,” he said as he stood up unsteadily. He hated the feeling of alcohol hitting him, the change of sitting sober to standing drunk. A heavy unsteady drunk even, as he dug blunt fingernails into the surface of the table.

“Are you okay buddy?” Dom said, concern heavy in his voice. Luke looked up at him, blinking. Dom's face looked actually worried, and not sarcastically worried. “You drank an awful lot very quickly. Do you want some help back to your room?”

If he went back to his room alone, he could be accosted by someone he didn't know. Not that he thought anyone here would do something, but he'd be too drunk to stop them if someone wanted to. But...to ask Dom for help? 

_Better the enemy you know?_

“Yeah, yeah, just...help me get back. Don't fucking breathe so happily on me,” Luke said, hand wrapping around Dom's arm, clinging onto him as they unsteadily walked towards the elevator.

“How the fuck are you not so drunk?” Luke managed to spill out after many tries, tongue fitting uncomfortably inside his mouth.

“I was drinking light beers. You were drinking long island iced teas, Luke,” Dom said as he pulled Luke out of the elevator and down the now swimming snake of rooms that rolled before Luke.

The dark and empty hotel room sprawled before Luke, before light washed over the room briefly. “Turn that back off or I'll choke you,” Luke groaned as he stumbled towards the bed, collapsing on it. He was unsure if the lights ever did turn off for as soon as he touched the bed, his brain shut off.

\- - -

Awake. Clothing? Clothing was on. Shoes were not? He was under blankets? Luke hissed before throwing back the blankets, only to find...nothing.

There was a note on the pillow though.

“Hey dearest bestest friendo!” Luke started to read, a headache starting to form as he read the words. “I managed to peel your shoes off and wrestle you into bed, but I thought if I did anything else you'd shank me in a dark alley behind the hotel! So I didn't do anything else. There's some water on top of the AC so you don't have to get any from the mini-fridge, it's a horrible machine that steals money. See you soon! Oh yeah, Calluna wants to review another Scooby Doo movie with you. Good luck!”

Luke groaned as he swung out of bed and grabbed the water bottle. “Calluna, wherever you are, please don't...don't drug me. Or shock me. I am too hungover for this shit.”

“I know! That's why I had Dom ask you out!” Calluna said with a wide smile, peeking around the corner, holding up a copy of Scooby Doo! Music of the Vampire

“I hate life,” Luke groaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

“You're going to hate it so much more soon!” Calluna said, sitting next to Luke as she popped the DVD into the TV, turning it on.


End file.
